


Black is the New Red

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodletting, Cannibalism, Levia!Chesters - Freeform, Levia!cest, Leviathans, M/M, Mentions of Murder, PWP, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of home invasions, terrorizing neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their never-ending quest to make the real Sam and Dean look frightening and disgusting to the world and keep their faces plastered all over every single news outlet, magazine, and tabloid available, the Levia!Chesters decide showing the world the boys are into incest and cannibalizing each other is a great way to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the New Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. No profit is being made from this.

“Unf…h-hey…did you just bite me??” Dean asked, panting underneath Sam.

He heard chewing, then a slow and deliberate swallow, followed by smirking, wet lips pressing against his ear. The wetness was sticky, and he was willing to bet it was also more than a little black.

“What? I’m hungry. Calm down, you can grow it back.” Sam replied with a filthy little chuckle. He reached around to let his “brother” have a taste of his own blood.

Dean smirked a bit and licked at one finger, taking it into his mouth, sucking the black goo off slowly, firmly, before biting the finger and sucking some of Sam’s down too, reveling in the groan that elicited from the taller man.

This really wasn’t part of the plan. They were supposed to commit a bunch of high profile crimes, murder and grand larceny, things like that, while wearing the faces of these two idiots. Let the world know they were still around, make them the most wanted, hunted fugitives in the country.

Somewhere along the way, though, they’d realized the more depraved they could make the brothers seem, the more their faces would get plastered all over everything. The tabloids and news stations ate up murder and mayhem like Leviathans ate people. But, the one thing they were even more ravenous for than that? Scandal, depravity, anything society labeled a taboo.

“Did you at least make sure the security camera saw it?” he asked, shifting his hips a bit and shoving them back against Sam’s.

“Fuck…” Sam shivered against him, rutting faster, hitting that spot almost as if in retaliation. “What? You don’t think incestuous fucking literally over dead bodies is enough?”

Dean felt the black goo that was basically his blood being licked and sucked off of the area. It was a relatively small bite, so the camera was unlikely to distinguish it wasn’t human blood. He panted and groaned loudly, close to an orgasm already.

“Probably, but if you’re gonna do it anyway…let’s not waste the cannibalism angle.” he groaned one more time as he gave himself over to the orgasm, semen mixing with the blood on the floor.

Sam’s thrusts became faster, harder, all the way into the realm of brutal as he chased his orgasm, his tongue digging into the bite wound, widening it further, going in after the blood rather than waiting for it to come out to meet the air, sucking at the wound, greedy for more.

When Dean felt those teeth dig in one more time, he felt his partner finally reach climax, shooting his semen inside of him, coming so hard that some of it overflowed and slid down Dean’s thighs before the other Leviathan could even be bothered to pull out yet.

“Damn…do you think they’ll test that?” Dean asked, listening to his partner panting against his shoulder, still lazily lapping at the blood.

“Probably not…they already know it was us. Why bother?”

“Yeah…’specially not in a little town like this. Let’s get dressed and head out.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever. Think you can walk?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m fine.”

They got dressed quickly, making sure to ham it up for the cameras, grinning, laughing, playfully shoving each other. He slapped Sam on the ass once in front of the camera just before they headed out of the house.

Sam waved at a neighbor, it was broad daylight after all. The woman watering her lawn across the street dropped the hose and screamed, running back into her house.

The two Leviathans laughed out loud as they got into the Impala and drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that! This is completely Wren's fault! o.o


End file.
